


Secrets

by spnsquad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Gassy dean, M/M, Mild Scat, Scat, fart kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsquad/pseuds/spnsquad





	1. Dean can dig it.

Dean was never the best drunk. That's why Sam never took him to the bar. He either drank a whole lot and got real sad and mopey. Or he drank a whole lot and got overly happy and giddy. Tonight was the latter. They'd gone out, Sam had a few beers and Dean, of course, got hammered to the best of his ability. Shots of tequila, glasses of whisky, not to mention all the empty beer bottles. By the end of the night the elder Winchester was giggling and hugging his brother as tightly as he could. By the time they got back to the bunker he was singing some Led Zeppelin song at the top of his lungs and peeling off his jacket in a rather lewd fashion. It made Sam chuckle and shake his head as he got a waterbottle for himself and his older brother.

Dean stumbled into the kitchen and hummed a bit to himself, leaning on the counter. After a moment his hums became a bit strained and Sam caught the way his older brother's hips canted up and his right leg did the same. Next thing he knew there was a billowing, wet fart filling the kitchen with it's stench. Sam cocked up an eyebrow and looked to his brother. "Dean! Jesus," he covered his nose with his shirt and shook his head as his older brother laughed and sniffed deeply. "C'mon, Sammy. Nothing wrong with a little gas," he cackled and waved a hand behind him as he followed his younger brother.  
"That's seriously awful, Dean. I knew I shouldn't have let you order those cheese fries," he muttered and plopped down on the couch.

Dean plopped down as well and smiled at his brother as he sipped his water carefully. They watched television for a little while before he felt his stomach bubbling some and he patted it gently.. "Fire in the hole, Sammy," he called and leaned over, scrunching his face up as he forced out a low, bubbling fart with a sigh. He chuckled and rubbef his belly. "Beer farts, brother. Bet you got em' too. My humble, conservative little brother doesn't want to fart out loud." he teased.

Sam just rolled his eyes and fought the twitch his cock gave when the smell of the other man's fart assaulted his nose. He'd never told Dean about his fetishes. Why would he? All he would get out of it was a whole lot of teasing and disgust from his older brother. He'd stick with the videos on the Internet, and ripping ass whenever he could just to get a little whiff of /someone's/ gas. He'd once even had a drunk guy blast him in the face with a huge fart. Sam almost came that second, but he did his best to act like he was disgusted. Of course Dean was different. Every little pass of gas from his brother he could get was a gift. He'd spent hours in the bathroom after Dean had dropped a huge load just jerking himself off and wishing he was present when his brother had been pushing out the huge dump he'd dropped moments before..

Dean got tired very quickly. He'd been letting out little, silent farts into the couch for the past twenty minutes and was getting a different feeling now. Something heavier. He groaned softly and got up, letting out a long, foul burst of gas right by Sam's face as he did so. He snickered and waved a hand behind his ass. "Sorry about that, Sammy. Gotta' shit," he grunted and wobbled on his feet.

Sam was too busy breathing in his fart and biting back a moan. "Let me help you. You won't make it if you stumble," he sighed and slowly got up. He took hold of Dean's arm and led him gently to the bathroom, swallowing each time Dean's ass made a noise. Once to the bathroom he let go of Dean.

The elder wasted no time getting his jeans off just to find the seat was up. "Fuck, Sammy, can't put the god damn seat down," he muttered and farted wetly as he turned to put the seat down, flashing his wide eyed little brother his bare hole as he bent over.

Sam was rock hard by now. His cock was snug against his leg thankfully and couldn't be seen much through his jeans and briefs. Seeing Dean's hole flutter right after he'd blew his hot gas was ridiculous hot. He wanted to nuzzle into Dean's crack and sniff, lick at the sensitive bud.. He couldn't tear hid eyes away from Dean as he sat down and echoed a loud fart into the bowl.

Dean looked up through his lashes and smirked softly. "Like my smell, brother?" He chuckled and pushed his cock into the toilet so he could let his full bladder flow. He sighed and leaned back against the back of the pot, scrunching his nose as he gave a small push to get his shit down to his hole. "You're in real luck, Sammy. I'm full of gassy shit. You know what bar food and beer does to me," he hummed lowly and rubbed his bloated stomach slowly with his free hand. "You're in for it, little brother," he sighed and once finished pissing, took his cock out, stroking it gently.


	2. tempting.

Sam froze in his tracks and stared down at his big brother. Sitting on the pot all spread eagle.. What a prick. He didn't know how Dean could have possibly found him out. He hadn't ever told anyone about his fetishes. No one. He was too afraid of the reaction he would get. Plus, Dean was drunk now. Out of his right mind for the moment. Maybe if the younger Winchester just ignored it and walked away Dean would never remember this. Never remember the bulge in Sam's jeans that formed as he watched his older brother's face twist up with a rather bad stomach cramp.  
Dean sighed heavily and cussed under his breath, rubbing his hands up and down his furred thighs. "C'mon, Sammy... I know you're hung, look at that," he chuckled softly and rose his brow as his eyes wandered down to the obvious outline of Sam's cock in his pants. Sammy was always the gifted one when it came to size. He was tall and fit, and Dean had gotten more than one glimpse of what was between his legs. The thought of the thickness and just pure girth of Sam's tool made the hand on Dean's dick squeeze and his thumb trace over the tip. "I know this shit turns you on, brother. I've seen the history on your laptop. You don't cover up your tracks too good.. Watched a few of those videos and I think you're right," he smirked softly and nodded, grunting as another slow hiss of gas leaked for him, signifying the impeding dump he had come in for. "Seeing all those dudes gassing each other and just lettin' loose," he hummed low and stroked his cock a little slower. "Real hot."  
Sam's face flushed red when Dean mentioned the videos. He always made sure to delete his history. But it wouldn't surprise him if he had forgot. Usually after a good cum he'd hit the pillow and be down for the count. He swallowed thickly, shifting on his feet and biting his bottom lip to bite back a moan as he jostled the hardness in his jeans. "You're drunk." That's all he could choke out right then. He still couldn't process what his eyes were seeing let alone that Dean wanted to get off with him to it.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sammy. I drank two beers and half a glass of whiskey," Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not drunk. Tipsy? Sure. But you know as well as I do that much isn't going to get me as drunk as I've been acting." He rubbed his free hand over his stomach and shrugged a bit. "I gotta go. Whether you're gonna come down here and help me cum while I do or not," he sighed, screwing his face up as he strained hard and the slow crackle of his shit began echoing in the bowl. A loose load was rare for him so he wasnt surprised when he needed a good push to get him going. Felt different than usual though. Probably the beer reacting with the awfully greasy burger he'd had at the bar. The smell was a spiced, greasy one and the stretch on his ass burned like nothing else, but that didn't stop his cock from leaking a bit of pre down onto his fingers.  
"Dean, i-," Sam started, but the breath and the words got caught in his throat when he saw his big brother bear down. The noise and immediate stench made the pressure in his jeans unbearable. If Dean was telling the truth, then he had nothing to lose. This was on the both of them. With that thought in his head he kept his eyes on his brother's throbbing member and worked his belt and jeans undone before yanking them down along with his boxers. He stepped out of both before sinking desperately to his knees and the rank smell got even stronger, causing him to moan aloud. Within seconds Dean cock was in his hand and being stroked at a faster pace before the younger man licked the bit of pre from his tip. He earned a breathy, "Fuck, that's it," from his elder brother and took that as an invite to sink his mouth down onto his thick cock. Dean didn't have much over average length wise, but he made up for it with thickness.  
Dean gasped as he felt his little brother's mouth on him and huffed a small laugh as he exploded the shit poking from him with a rough burst of gas. A small bit hit the water and he reached to run a hand through his brother's long hair, pulling him forward just barely. "Smell that, kiddo? Awful, huh? " He chuckled and inhaled deeply before speaking again. "All those times I came in and sat myself down while you were in the shower. Bet you got off good to that. Back when we had to share a bed. You know how gassy I get at night," he purred, shaking his head. "Sick fucker probably couldn't get enough." He smirked as his brother made a soft noise of pleasure and just picked up speed, bobbing his head and working Dean's balls with his hand. The elder huffed as he pushed again and the rest of the log slid out with ease. A little more ease than normal.


End file.
